


When we were young

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Erik, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Tea, Top Charles, Wet Dream, erik is a good cook, erik is very involved in recycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Charles is a gay clueless freshman very much into unhealthy food and Erik the founder of the Bin Brotherhood (concerned by recycling and saving the planet and all). These two get to be roommates and it will make sparkles (and not nasty ones).will fix that summary later, sorry





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NausS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/gifts).



> This little thing is the first one shot I've written in a while ... Thank you very much to [Nalou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou) for her thorough help and her constant support! I am a bit too liberal on italics mind you ... Anyway, that little thingie is to wish a very happy birthday to [Nauss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS) !

At first, Charles was a bit worried to share his room with another boy. He was rather afraid the guy would not like him or that he would not quite accept to share his room with a gay guy. 

Well, gay was a big word because he was not quite sure then. He had kissed Moira during one of those never-ending summer parties his parents took pride in organising every fucking year. They had slipped out and taken shelter in the fort he and his sister made when they were kids. 

The air had smelled of cut grass and jasmine for that first kiss, the night had been warm and the stars were shining but to be honest, should he describe that first kiss , the first word that would come to his mind was not sweet, but wet. 

No offence on Moira but it did not feel right to kiss her, nothing like the disgust of young kids thinking that adults kissing is gross, but something more like “why the fuck am I doing that?”. She had seemed quite surprised but she told herself, as she was a no-nonsense girl, that life was definitely not like in the cheap romances her mother would read by the pool. 

That day, they parted amicably and when Charles was finally in bed, by one in the morning, he started to think. _Maybe it was just Moira, maybe it was that I am not over fond of her. Or that her Scottish accent was a turn-off… or her eyes, or maybe it was her hair...._ So many maybes but had he been honest with himself he would have realised that he never had watch at a girl _like that_. Never his heart had fluttered for a girl. And never it would. 

When all the boys were fawning over that one girl at school or had _those_ conversations in the changing rooms he felt indifferent. Indifferent, but not inattentive. Many a day, he had glanced at his fellow schoolmates. It was deemed _perfectly_ normal and _absolutely_ heterosexual to do so. To compare your own developing body with those of your mates… 

The first time he had a wet dream, he must have been about 14 and he had dreamt of that boy. There had been nothing steamy in that dream, just a very, very hot kiss. And he woke up all flustered. It had been so vivid! 

But for the time being, he was about to move in a dorm at Columbia with a guy he didn't even know. Of course, his parents could have buy him a flat but he wanted to try this college experience like most people would. Thinking of that decision , he regretted it but now it was no longer time for self-wallowing in pity. _Be nice Charles! Behave!_ He told himself that he should offer a cuppa to his roommate, he even had some biscuits. _Or maybe his roomie would not like tea._

That had been several months ago and it happened that Erik Lenhsherr, his roommate did not like tea but was rather fond of a piping hot mug of coffee. They got to know each other over the weeks , speaking of everything and anything. Charles had to admit that Erik was rather cool. 

They soon found a common interest for chess and they tried to spend at least an evening per week playing. Erik was damn good at it, his chess set was battered but serviceable. Apparently it had belonged to his grandfather, one Jakob Lenhsherr. His father was also Jakob and his mother was Eddie and he had a younger sister, Ruth. Charles did not tell him about Sharon and Brian, but abundantly spoke of his own sister, Raven. 

No matter how hectic college life was, they managed to keep that habit till fall break. It was the first time in nearly eight weeks they would spend some time apart. And to be frank, Charles no longer thought Erik was cool. It had been replaced by absolutely gorgeous. And he was rather head-over-heels for the Pittsburgh native. Because the man was not only rather fetching but damn clever, and that definitely turned Charles on. Months went on and it was soon January : new year, new me. 

 

_**Charles's dream** _

 

_He was back from the chess tournament, giddy with excitement, they had won, and they had won thanks to him, Charles Francis Xavier. He could have jumped everywhere! He should have fixed himself a steaming cup of Earl Grey to ease his nerves._

_Once the mug drank and put in the safety of the sink, he made his way to their bedroom, trying to be as silent as he could as Erik would probably be asleep. The door was left ajar , and there was still a ray of light filtering. He must have fallen asleep and forgot to turn the light off._

__But that was not like Erik. Erik was the one to always switch lights off when out of the room, Erik was the one to try to save water, Erik was the one to try to save paper and to recycle ... That was a cause in which he believed and at first it had been a bit tensed with the other dorms occupants who did not give a damn.... He even emptied their bins in front of their bedrooms doors if they messed with recycling. After a few months, he had a few adepts in tow and they became derisively called the Bin Brotherhood.... but Erik was quick to appropriate the derogatory nickname and had badges made on which you could read Bin Brother/Sister and Proud.

_Charles pushed the door open and what he saw was rather breathtaking. He tried to avert his eyes but could not. Erik, his Erik, his so passionate roommate was lying on his bed, a pillow propping his back , his grey-green eyes closed, his mouth open, head thrown back , and he was panting hard as his big hand was fumbling with a rather bigger than average cock nestled in dark auburn curls. And Erik turned that lovely head of his to look straight into Charles's eyes and …_

 

**_Back to reality_ **

 

Charles opened his eyes, he was wide awake. His pyjamas bottoms were all sticky and he felt quite confused. It had been a dream, a simple dream, that had put him in such a state. Of course, he had already seen Erik bare-chested but that time it had been so real, as if he could have touched that torso with his greedy fingers. To be honest, it was already the fourth time since the beginning of the term. 

He was vaguely sad, without really knowing why. He knew that Erik was out of his reach and would he be gay, he would not be gay for Charles. Back in Pittsburgh, he apparently had someone: one Magda to whom he had appeared very devoted. Charles thought he should be ashamed of himself: to be jealous of a girl he never met. Also, it was not as if Erik was to turn gay tomorrow. 

To Charles it had seemed that his roommate enjoyed his company but would always insist that they were just friends, very good friends yet, but just friends nonetheless. He remembered when Erik had introduced him to x and had said: “This is my _friend_ , Charles Xavier.” He had sounded rather firm and quite harsh just to introduce a person, but Charles thought it was because Erik was not used to introducing people. Himself introduced his friends rather warmly. 

But at the same time he thought of Erik flashing him a shark-like smile, the low rumble of his laugh, contagious, as he wiped a solitary tear at the corner of his eyes. In the few months they had lived together, it had seemed they already have lived a lifetime: that day when Charles tried to shave his hair one particularly drunk evening, or the day Erik lost a bet and had to wear that blue dress round the campus …. Charles remembered those well-defined calves and those muscular thighs... and that fine arse. 

Sometimes they talked of the people and the things they had left behind . During the time he mused on their friendship, the sticky come on his legs had gotten cold and it was increasingly uncomfortable. 

He gingerly got down of his bed and prayed that Erik won't wake up. Fumbling in the dark he took fresh briefs and decided that regarding the situation he would forego pyjama bottoms. He tiptoed his way to the communal bathroom and finally locked the door behind him. He sighed with relief to have met no-one, washed himself clumsily, then put on the briefs he had brought with him and finally stuffed his dirty clothes in the bottom of the laundry hamper.

Charles felt slightly better, now clean but guilt lingered. One could not _dream_ of one’s flatmate wanking. He told himself it was the final proof of him being a deviant. As he was about to get out of the bathroom, he heard a loud thump at the door as someone tried to open it: “Hurry up in there!”. He shuddered as he recognised the voice the other side. It was Erik. He mumbled before managing to get it together and said that he was to get out in a second. 

Even before he could effectively get out of the room, Erik barged in, hands on his pyjama bottoms and made his way to the loo without even bothering to close the door. He moaned audibly as he was getting what had seemed a long-delayed relief. Charles was still in the corridor when Erik got out, they stole a glance at each other and blushed furiously. Erik had thought it was second-hand embarrassment while it was just Charles remembering the dream, the moans and the cock. 

Trying to defuse the tension, he managed a hearty laugh and said: 

“That was awkward!” 

Charles smiled too and replied: 

“You're telling me, my friend!” 

The air was becoming increasingly thick with electricity and Erik spoke again, “Well, if it must be an awkward night, let's do this!” and he got closer to Charles. Charles could feel his breath on his skin, the stubble on his cheeks and as it was only a matter of seconds before he closed the gap between their lips. 

It had smelled of deodorant and cheap soap, and no matter if it was all about teeth clinking and noses bumping, it was as perfect and awkward a first kiss can be. They parted to be able to catch breath, panting hard. Charles mumbled something along the lines of “at last” but too low for Erik to hear. 

The kiss kept going, Charles felt Erik's stronger hands on his hips, and oh God, it was good, very good. However, he started to feel the cold as he was only wearing his briefs. Erik suddenly realised and it doused his ardours. 

Suddenly, he was all alone in the ammonia stenching room and it was painful. Painful like hell! They had been close, so close , their bodies almost linked and then, the loneliness, the unbearable loneliness in the empty room.

Charles made his way to his bed with heavy steps, but sleep did not want of him. He spend most of the remainder of the time turning and tossing. He would not find rest, his mind full of questions and the pang of rejection was a hard blow to his heart. He feared what would happen in the morning. Erik would ask to change room, or even to move hall, and Charles would never ever see him again and that would be _awful_. 

 

xxx

Charles looked so vulnerable that it seemed he was forcing him, realised Erik as he briskly walked out of the room. Even if it was on tiptoes so as not to wake Alex and Hank who slept in the room down the hall, he walked purposefully fast. Charles stayed a few more minutes in the now empty room and truth to be told, he felt like shit. Why would Erik suddenly walk out if it was all right and fine for him? 

On the other side of the room, Erik was no better, still under the shock of his own acts. He had finally dared to show his feelings to Charles. It was months since he had wanted to do it. He even called several times Magda, his best friend from high school, to talk of the situation. He would have to call again in the day to tell her about the evolution of it and what a fool he had made of himself. 

But Erik had no occasion to phone Magda to tell her about how ludicrous it had been. He had spent his day in the lab doing the various assigned experiences but when back at their room in the evening, Charles was already there. Apparently he did not even bothered leaving this morning. 

Sat on his bed, he was dressed but his white shirt was crumpled and he was wearing a baggy cardigan over his clothes. He glanced at Erik as he entered the room, puzzled. Erik dropped his bag his side of the room, took a big breath in and retrieved the chessboard.

“I think we need to talk!” 

Charles shuddered but cautiously joined Erik as he sat on the floor and set the board. Watching the game would prevent him to watch at Erik more than strictly necessary. As a white pawn moved forwards the older student spoke: 

“I am very sorry for what I did yesterday night...but it was killing me, you were so close and you looked so good, your lips so red it looked like you had mouth-fucked someone. I know it is no excuse for my behaviour, but….”

Charles blushed, remembering his dream. The first word came out of his mouth rather painfully. “My friend, should I not want it, I would have told you, be sure of it!” After a pause he carried on on a lower tone: “And on the plus side, it had been very enjoyable!” His knight leapt forwards. 

“...You.. erm... enjoyed it?” Erik was genuinely dumbfounded as he scratched his reddish hair. 

“Oh yes!” 

Erik looked at Charles quizzically.

“How come?“

“I may or may not have feelings for you, Erik...In fact... I think I quite love you. But why that question?”. The other man flushed, which was a rather uncommon sight: “I may or may not have feelings for you too.” Charles thought privately that he looked rather lovely that way and it took him about thirty seconds to realise what Erik just told him. 

When the penny dropped, he smiled. The more he became aware of it, the more he smiled, till it became a full-fledged and infectious laugh. Erik’s laughter was almost a roar and it became increasingly noisy. 

So noisy that someone knocked rather loudly at the door. Erik got up from the floor, still looking very red. He banged the door open and almost barked : “What it is about Henry?”. 

It was Hank and he was not that pleased: “You two idiots are rather… vociferous, mind shutting it a bit?” Before Erik could reply, Hank was already back to the room he shared with Alex. 

Erik went back to Charles who had heard it all. They tried to suppress their laughs but couldn’t immediately. Finally they managed to calm enough to try to finish their chess-game but after an a while, they decided by mutual agreement to stop for that night. It was almost three and so high time they slept. 

Each took a side of the room to disrobe and faced the wall. When done, they turned again and Charles spent a long minute watching Erik’s muscular thighs and couldn't help noticing his bulgy boxers but after a long gulp, they finally made it to their beds. He could hear his roommate trying hard to find a comfortable place and on a sudden impulsion he spoke to the darkened room. 

“You could toss if it helps...” 

Erik was not sure to have understood. He even sounded hesitant as he replied to Charles “You … You would not mind if I wanked?” 

“Not at all, my friend, as long as I am allowed to do likewise!” Erik could almost hear Charles’s smile. The beds creaked as they shifted to a more comfortable position. They did not want to irk Hank any further but some relief had to be obtained. Charles heard a click as Erik must have opened a lube bottle. The wet muffled sound confirmed his suspicions as his own hand found her way. 

After much talking over the following days and an invitation - an actual date - at the local coffeeshop , they too, found their way. Another kiss, less clumsy. Their lives did not change dramatically after they got together : more often than none they shared their small bed, Erik would improve Charles’s diet ... Like his mother, Erik was persuaded that take-aways were no food but just plain garbage and he made his life work to properly feed his boyfriend. His secret life work was to make him very happy. I like to think he managed very well to achieve both. Sure, it was not perfect, life is never perfect, but still, sometimes it can be damn good!

* * *

**Epilogue:**

“No, Charles! NO! _Liebling_ please! Stop, you know I have a lecture ...” implored Erik. He was neither convicing nor convinced in his pleading. Charles was very busy burying his head between his man’s legs. 

His own legs were quite sore as he had spend the previous night straddling Erik and making him his. A purplish hickey at the base of his husband’s nape was the final proof. Then Erik had gone down on him and his reddish stubble had scratched Charles’s milky thighs, and he could answer for nothing. 

Erik was so gifted with those fingers and that tongue of his ... as if he could make Charles melt under his touch. And Charles did melt. Profusely. 

Yet the time was not to reminisce the shag of his life ... Erik did have a lecture that morning and so did Charles, both of them now senior lecturers for a little less than six years. After their shared year in a dorm, they had moved together in a small but convenient flat (to Hank’s greatest relief as he was a light sleeper).


End file.
